


Стажировка

by Leytenator



Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Detectives, M/M, Sexual Tension, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Кроссовер с «Молчанием ягнят»





	Стажировка

— Это ведь ваши лучшие туфли? — с искренним интересом спросил самый опасный заключенный психиатрической лечебницы Балтимора для невменяемых преступников, и Эггзи почувствовал, как пальцы на ногах поджимаются сами собой. Он нехотя кивнул, со все нарастающим раздражением глядя на то, как растягивается в улыбке холеное лицо — такое чувство, что чертов маньяк тут прохлаждается на курорте. Выглядел тот не в пример бодрее, чем не спавший трое суток Эггзи. Цвет лица прекрасный, куда уж там стажеру Анвину с его вечными мешками под глазами и светло-рыжей щетиной. Черт, надо было все-таки побриться с утра...  
— Дорогие туфли и дешевая папка для бумаг из искусственной кожи. — Заключенный покачал головой и усмехнулся шире и гаже. — Позвольте мне угадать, каким лосьоном после бритья вы пользуетесь. В те дни, когда, разумеется, утруждаете себя этой нехитрой процедурой.   
Эггзи поерзал на стуле, сглатывая горькую слюну с привкусом дерьмового кофе из автомата, и продолжил наблюдать за тем, как заключенный неторопливо расхаживает по камере, разглядывая его самым откровенным образом. И, кажется, даже слегка раздувая ноздри, словно хищный зверь. «Интересно, — подумал Эггзи, — если бы он решил меня сожрать, то с чего бы начал?»  
— Ну, конечно. Славная бутылочка с корабликом. — Заключенный соединил кончики пальцев и посмотрел на Эггзи с такой неприкрытой жалостью, что он не выдержал, подскочил со стула и засунул бумаги из папки в окошко для подносов в прозрачной толстой стенке камеры из бронированного стекла. Раньше тут была стальная решетка, но Эггзи не доверял ни тому, ни другому.  
— Мистер Харт... Я могу называть вас так? — Эггзи не дождался ответа и зачастил, упрямо пропихивая застрявшие листы: — Мы были бы очень признательны, если бы вы помогли нам с этим делом...  
— Зовите меня Гарри, — великодушно кивнул тот, глядя на документы с плохо скрываемой насмешкой. — Вам — это кому?  
— ФБР. — Эггзи сам не знал, отчего не может поднять взгляд от бумаг, и злился на себя и непрошенный страх.  
— Когда сюда приедет ФБР полным составом и попросит меня о помощи, я, так и быть, подумаю над их предложением. Пока что я вижу перед собой лишь одного молодого человека, который явно хотел бы оказаться где угодно, но не здесь. Чем я могу помочь лично вам? Прошу, не стоит терзать документы и дальше, вам ведь наверняка их потом сдавать.  
— Я уполномоченный представитель ФБР! — рявкнул Эггзи, оставив в покое бумажки и наконец вскинув глаза. Чужой взгляд — острый как нож — прошил его насквозь, так что по шее за тугой воротник рубашки стекла капля холодного пота. В подвальных помещениях хреново с отоплением. Вот и все. — Я же показывал вам удостоверение! Меня зовут Гэри Анвин. Можно Эггзи.  
— Агент Анвин? — уточнил Гарри — блядь, как этот помешанный кусок дерьма вообще могут звать «Гарри»? — и склонил голову набок.  
— Стажер Анвин, — нехотя ответил Эггзи и уселся обратно на стул. Временное удостоверение в кармане брюк словно превратилось в раскаленный уголь.  
Гарри — мистер Харт — Гурман-Каннибал — самый опасный заключенный психиатрической лечебницы Балтимора для невменяемых преступников — легко подтолкнул кончиками пальцев торчащие в окошке бумаги, и те с шумом свалились на пол под ноги Эггзи.  
— Передайте вашему начальству, что им стоит приберечь для стажеров более подходящие занятия. — Он прижался лбом к стеклу и оскалился, откровенно потешаясь над вздрогнувшим Эггзи. — Учебу, например.  
Три дня без сна — это было слишком даже для Эггзи. Он молча встал и подобрал рассыпавшиеся бумаги, впихнул их кое-как в папку и сунул ее подмышку. Гарри глядел на него отвратительно сочувственным взглядом, и Эггзи едва сдержался, чтобы не обматерить его самыми грязными словами. Он закусил губу, дернул головой в жалкой попытке изобразить вежливый кивок и пошел к выходу мимо вереницы других камер.  
— Я сейчас умру! Сейчас умру, смотрите, у меня же кровь! — донесся отчаянный вопль из ближайшей, и Эггзи машинально шагнул к ней, открыл рот, чтобы окликнуть скорчившегося на койке тщедушного человека. Тот разогнулся словно пружина — мелькнула зажатая в кулаке ярко-красная головка члена — и подлетел к решетке, взмахнув рукой. Эггзи почувствовал на щеке теплые капли.  
— Красивый мальчик, эй, сладкий пидор, что застыл, хочешь еще?  
Помешанный расхохотался, ему вторили смехом и ревом другие запертые на нижнем этаже, а Эггзи стоял, не в силах сдвинуться с места от усталости и недосыпа, от острой, резкой боли за грудиной, от отвращения к себе и всему вокруг, и тонул в гуле.  
— Стажер Анвин! Немедленно возвращайтесь к моей камере! Вы слышите меня? Эти люди могут быть опасны. Эггзи! Вернитесь и сядьте на стул.  
Эггзи пошел назад, сам не зная, зачем он это делает. Его тошнило — «Эй, Мишель, какого хрена ты не сказала, что твой сын пидор? Блядь, чтоб глаза мои не видели больше этого сраного ублюдка!» — и мелко, противно трясло.  
Он выругался сквозь зубы, сел на стул и тупо уставился на торчащее из окошка для подносов сероватое полотенце.   
— Возьмите и вытритесь. — Гарри стоял спиной к нему, глядя в стену, и Эггзи почувствовал благодарность за эту жалкую возможность сохранить лицо.  
Он вытащил полотенце, утерся и пробормотал:  
— Спасибо.  
— Манеры — лицо мужчины, — медленно, словно нехотя выговорил Гарри и повернулся к нему. Выражение физиономии у него было скучающее и будто сонное. — Дайте мне посмотреть ваши бумаги, будьте так добры.  
— Что?— переспросил Эггзи, комкая полотенце в руках, и Гарри недовольно поморщился.  
— Вы поступили как джентльмен. Откликнулись на просьбу о помощи, невзирая на то, от кого она исходила. Поблагодарили за оказанную вам помощь — так же не задумавшись, кого именно благодарите. Вы были искренни. Давайте придерживаться такой линии поведения и впредь. Бумаги. Прошу вас.  
Эггзи просунул в окошко документы и стал наблюдать, как Гарри быстро просматривает их, чуть задерживая взгляд на фотографиях убитых.  
— Зачем моя помощь лично вам? — снова спросил тот, не отрывая глаз от бумаг.  
Эггзи сглотнул и сжал кулаки.  
— Потому что этот гребаный кусок дерьма уже несколько месяцев убивает девушек по всему штату. Не просто убивает — свежует их, как животных. Мое начальство решило, что вы можете помочь поймать его, не дать ему уйти безнаказанным. Мне плевать на то, какую хуйню вы успели натворить в своей жизни. Если бы я знал наверняка, что сам сатана поможет мне поймать эту мразь, я пошел бы за помощью и к нему.  
Гарри улыбнулся — коротко, едва заметно, совсем не так, как в начале беседы, — и взглянул на Эггзи с вниманием.   
— Я надеюсь, настолько долгий путь вам проделывать не придется. — Он уселся на свою койку, безупречно заправленную, и аккуратно сложил документы в стопку рядом с собой. — Откровенность за откровенность, стажер Анвин. Я говорю вам, что увидел на этих снимках, вы отвечаете на один мой вопрос. Qui pro quo. Идет?  
— Идет, — процедил Эггзи.  
— Кто первым сказал вам те слова, что вы услышали из соседней камеры? Вы ведь не похожи на человека, которого легко огорошить. Нет. Это было воспоминание.  
Во взгляде Гарри не было ни насмешки, ни сочувствия, только холодный интерес, словно у врача, которому Эггзи пришел поведать о своей беде. Хотя почему «словно»? Пока Гарри Харт был на свободе, он считался одним из лучших психоаналитиков Штатов. Доктор психиатрии, мать его.  
Эггзи подумал о мертвых девушках без кожи на бедрах и спине. О том, что можно солгать и сочинить что-то, не имеющее ничего общего с его жизнью.   
— Вам стоит поучиться следить за выражением вашего лица, — хмыкнул Гарри, закинув ногу на ногу. Поразительно, насколько непринужденно он выглядел в своей бронированной камере посреди белых стен с парой карандашных рисунков над кроватью и высокой стопкой книг в углу. Вел себя, будто сидел в номере роскошного отеля. — Муки совести, как и неприятные воспоминания, читаются по нему так ясно, словно вы редкий обладатель светящихся букв на лбу.  
Эггзи нахмурился, уставившись на рисунки за его спиной.  
— Вам понравились мои наброски? — светски поинтересовался Гарри. — Я заметил, что вы на них смотрите. Мы могли бы обсудить их позже. Я приятно удивлен тем, что вас трогает изобразительное искусство...  
— Это был мой отчим. Его слова. — Эггзи набрал было полную грудь воздуха, чтобы продолжить постыдный рассказ о том, как подростком ему пришлось сбежать из дома, но Гарри коротко кивнул и поднялся с койки, чтобы просунуть документы обратно.  
— Спасибо за откровенность, стажер Анвин. Возьмите ваши бумаги, я видел все, что нужно. И, полагаю, гораздо больше, чем вы и ваши коллеги. — Он вернулся обратно и с безукоризненно прямой спиной сел на кровать. — Он не свежует их, как вы изволили выразиться. Он их кроит. Вам, с вашей единственной парой приличных туфель и этим чудовищным порождением магазинов готового платья на плечах, в самом деле трудно было бы сообразить. Я нисколько не виню вас. Но вашим коллегам, безусловно, должно быть стыдно. По крайней мере, я на это очень надеюсь.   
— Выкройки, — прошептал Эггзи, в тысячный, наверное, раз уставившись на фотографии жертв. — Он портной. И он шьет себе... что? Костюм из человеческой кожи? Но зачем?   
— Это мы, с вашего позволения, обсудим в другой раз, стажер Анвин. Если у вашего начальства еще останутся вопросы. А у вас — ответы. Qui pro quo. — Гарри улегся на койку и прикрыл глаза, показывая, что разговор окончен.

***  
Эггзи вернулся через неделю.   
Вопросов хватало и у начальства, и у него самого, но первым, вырвавшимся из его рта, стал самый тупой:  
— Что случилось с вашей камерой?  
Гарри поднялся с койки — на мгновение в голову Эггзи пришла нелепая мысль, что с прошлой встречи тот так и лежал, дожидаясь его, — и уселся, подняв на него слегка воспаленные глаза. Под ними залегли тени, и Эггзи быстро сообразил, что на этот раз уже Гарри не удалось выспаться.  
— О, я признателен, что вы заметили отсутствие рисунков. И книг, — ответил тот скучающим тоном и улегся обратно. — Странно, что от вашего внимания ускользнула пустующая соседняя камера.  
Эггзи заметил и это, но, по правде сказать, был только рад не увидеть сволочь, передернувшую на него в прошлый раз.  
— Соседняя камера интересует меня куда меньше, чем ваша, — сказал он совершенно искренне и внутренне чертыхнулся, когда Гарри плавно встал и подошел к прозрачной стенке, улыбаясь.  
— Вдвойне отрадно слышать, что вы не потеряли интереса к моей скромной персоне. Что до камеры, — он обвел взглядом уже совершенно голые стены и покачал головой, — боюсь, это в некоторой степени последствия вашего предыдущего визита. О нет, не корите себя, стажер Анвин. Вашей прямой вины в этом нет. Просто после вашего ухода я позволил себе поговорить со своим соседом — как вы сами понимаете, исключительно через стенку, ибо выход мне отсюда заказан. Пока что. После этого бедняга не выдержал мук совести и насмерть подавился собственным языком. Предварительно откусив его, разумеется.   
— Полгода назад вы откусили половину лица медсестре, которая проводила осмотр, — прохрипел Эггзи, стиснув кулаки.  
— У меня выдался довольно эмоциональный день, и мне нужно было спустить пар, — ласково, как ребенку, пояснил Гарри. — К тому же она была ужасно груба. Как и мой бывший сосед. Не выношу грубость. Знаете, что я сделал с последним грубияном, которого встретил перед тем, как оказаться в этом дивном, хоть и несколько аскетичном месте? Я съел его печень с бокалом великолепного кьянти.  
— Вы чертов псих.  
— Я ценю вашу откровенность, стажер Анвин, но советую следить за тем, насколько тесно она граничит с грубостью.  
— Иначе что? Съедите меня?  
— Возможно. Пока что вы приятнее как собеседник, чем как трапеза. Ну, что вы принесли на этот раз? — спросил Гарри безо всякого перехода, и Эггзи нехотя поднялся со стула, быстро сунув в окошко для подносов очередную порцию документов.  
— Новая жертва. Пока что — мы все надеемся — живая. Ее мать — сенатор, так что к поискам подключили всех, кого могли. Девушка пропала недавно, недалеко от границы штата. Рослая, крупная, кожа, судя по фотографиям, в отличном состоянии. Ему бы понравилась, — выплюнул он, и Гарри согласно покивал, просматривая фото.  
— Вы быстро учитесь, стажер Анвин, — похвалил он, и Эггзи скривился.  
— Не делал бы этого — не попал бы в ФБР, — ответил он.  
— Не получил бы разрешения беседовать сейчас со мной, — поправил Гарри и добавил: — И, говоря о разрешении, я имею ввиду вовсе не ФБР, как вы понимаете.  
Эггзи плюхнулся на стул.  
— Выкладывайте, — велел Гарри, махнув рукой.  
— Проверили все ателье в штате, сейчас составляем списки частных портных и швей, подключили местную полицию в каждом городе, но рук не хватает. Нужна еще какая-нибудь зацепка...  
— И вот вы снова здесь. Похвальное старание: раз за разом спускаться в самый ад к сатане ради того, чтобы спасти парочку невинных душ.  
— Вы не сатана. — Эггзи поморщился и сел удобнее, чуть расставив ноги. — Вы просто человек. Больной на всю голову маньяк-психопат, но чертовски умный, так почему бы не воспользоваться вашим умом?  
— Рад, что вам не свойственно демонизировать меня, — рассмеялся Гарри и поглядел на него, прищурившись. — Воспользоваться мной, значит? Что же. В таком случае, я полагаю, правила вам известны, и вы не возражаете против того, чтобы и я воспользовался вами?  
Он не улыбался, когда говорил это, и Эггзи ощутил страх, смешанный со странным любопытством. Что происходит в голове у этого человека? Что должно было случиться в его жизни, что он стал наказывать грубиянов и подлецов, убивая и съедая их?  
— Лицо, лицо, стажер Анвин, — почти пропел Гарри и покачал головой. — Вы опять не следите за лицом. Я произвожу на вас одновременно крайне притягательное и в то же время отталкивающее впечатление, я ведь прав?  
— Мистер противоречие, — фыркнул Эггзи, и Гарри усмехнулся углом рта.  
— О, нет, молодой человек. Я-то как раз весьма последователен в своих рассуждениях. И поступках. А вы?  
— Я тоже, — коротко ответил Эггзи и подался вперед, сцепив руки в замок. — Услуга за услугу. Я отвечаю на ваш вопрос, вы — на мой.  
— Идет. — Гарри просунул документы в окошко, заложил руки за спину и быстро облизал губы. Эггзи коротко выдохнул, постаравшись сдержаться и не отшатнуться. — Скажите, кто был первым человеком, которого вам хотелось убить?   
— Я не...  
— Не врите мне, Эггзи. Вы не из тех людей, что предпочитают плохой мир хорошей войне. Вы боец. Бой невозможен без смертей. Ну же. Кого вы хотели убить?  
Эггзи уставился в пол, на носки своих кроссовок. Переодеваться перед визитом в лечебницу не было ни времени, ни желания.  
Он тянул время, хотя прекрасно знал ответ.  
Не маньяка, которого они ловят сейчас. Не отчима. Не самого Гарри.  
— Летом, — начал Эггзи тихо, то и дело сглатывая вязкую слюну. Впервые за последние два года захотелось закурить. — После того, как я в первый раз сбежал из дома, мама отправила меня к родственникам. Они жили за городом, у них была небольшая ферма. Животные всякие, природа. Идиллия. Однажды мой... пусть будет дядя, долго объяснять, насколько он дальний родственник. Короче, однажды он велел мне пойти и утопить в речке щенков. Сука была породистая, но за ней не уследили, и, в общем, она весело провела время с одним бродячим псом. А щенков решили утопить. Так часто делают, мне говорили, но... — Эггзи сделал глубокий вдох и скривился, потом поднял взгляд на Гарри. Тот слушал его серьезно и внимательно, встав к прозрачной стенке вплотную. — Но я не смог. Я нес этот мешок до самой реки, думал, если я буду думать о нем как о мешке, то ничего не случится. Но потом, когда я опустил его на землю, один щенок вылез. Он смотрел на меня молча, не скулил, как те, что остались внутри. Просто... смотрел. И я не смог. Я приволок их всех обратно, сказал дяде, что буду заботиться о них сам, что заработаю на еду и увезу их потом в город, что уговорю маму, но он только выругал меня, схватил в одну руку мешок, в другую — меня со щенком, и потащил обратно к реке. Тогда я стал просить оставить мне одного, хотя бы одного — того, что вылез и смотрел на меня. Я подталкивал этого щенка, кричал, чтобы он убегал, а он просто сидел на земле и глядел на меня. И дядя засунул его в мешок и кинул в реку. И держал под водой. Пока щенки не перестали скулить. Но мой не скулил. Он молчал. Я знаю.  
Эггзи потер лицо. Пальцы дрожали.  
— Тогда я хотел убить дядю больше всего на свете. Это был первый раз. И не последний.  
— Спасибо, Эггзи, — тихо сказал Гарри, бесшумно отходя от прозрачной перегородки.   
Эггзи моргнул и стиснул зубы.  
— Что мы упускаем? — прохрипел он. — Что упускаем из вида?  
— Он не просто портной, — медленно выговорил Гарри, усаживаясь на койку. — Он шьет себе костюм, но дело вовсе не в костюме, ведь так, стажер Анвин? Ну же. Вам не нужны мои ответы, я уверен в этом. Вас просто нужно... подтолкнуть. Чтобы вы побежали.   
Эггзи вскинул на него бешеный взгляд, закусил губу.  
— Не стоит тратить свою ненависть на меня. — Гарри покачал головой и прикрыл на мгновение глаза. Выглядел он порядком уставшим, почти изможденным. Эггзи подумал о том, что книгами и рисунками наказание наверняка не ограничилось. — Лучше направьте ее на решение вашей задачи. Что мы имеем?  
— Он шьет костюмы. Из кожи. Из кожи молодых женщин. Потому что она мягче мужской, проще в выделке и лучше выглядит. Детская еще лучше, но он не будет рисковать и похищать столько детей.  
«Если бы я мог поймать эту тварь, то придушил бы своими руками безо всякого суда», — подумал Эггзи, леденея от ярости.  
— Вы не видите человека за костюмом, стажер Анвин.  
Эггзи зажмурился, сделал глубокий вдох, и снова открыл глаза.  
Гарри мягко улыбался ему.   
— Зачем ему этот наряд? Что он означает?  
— Он шьет костюм. Из кожи. Молодых женщин. Потому что хочет выглядеть как... как они выглядят, — ляпнул Эггзи первое, что пришло в голову, и медленно поднялся на ноги. — Бритва Оккама, — пробормотал он, хлопнув себя рукой по лбу. — Самое простое. Он... у него проблема с восприятием своего пола. Надо... черт, надо срочно проверить списки, проверить, нет ли среди портных штата человека, который хотел бы сменить пол или хотя бы переодевался, кто-то мог заметить...  
— У вас большой потенциал. Не дайте ФБР его угробить, — тихо рассмеялся Гарри, ложась на койку.   
— Спасибо, — сказал Эггзи. Гарри повернул к нему лицо.  
— За что? Вы догадались сами, без моих ответов. Так что я все еще должен вам один. У вас остались ко мне вопросы?  
— Кто был первым, кого вы... не только убили?  
Гарри закинул руки за голову и закрыл глаза.   
— Человек, убивший мою сестру. Ей было три.  
Эггзи стоял молча, в голове было пусто, только гулко стучал собственный пульс. Эггзи забрал торчащие из окошка документы и посмотрел на Гарри. Тот так и лежал с закрытыми глазами, лицо его было безмятежно.  
— Моей сестре тоже три, — проговорил Эггзи очень тихо.  
Гарри хмыкнул.  
— Если вы надеетесь на еще одну откровенность, то зря, стажер Анвин. Ваш визит меня несколько утомил. По правде говоря, я рассчитываю, что он будет последним. Вам не нужны подсказки. Видите, вы со всем прекрасно разобрались сами. Мне даже не пришлось рассказывать вам, что среди моих прошлых пациентов был один весьма любопытный юноша, который без умолку болтал о своем друге. Тот, видите ли, считал, что люди по сути своей — безобразные гусеницы, единственная цель которых — превратиться в прекрасных мотыльков. — Гарри вздохнул и открыл глаза, глядя в потолок. — Оригинальнейший экземпляр. По уверениям его друга, юноша не смог получить одобрения психиатров в четырех клиниках, где проводятся операции по смене пола. Друг хотел привести его ко мне, но, увы, я так и не дождался этого визита...  
Эггзи молча подошел к стеклянной стенке и со всей силы треснул по ней кулаком.  
— Вы знали это. Поняли. С самого начала. И продолжали издеваться надо мной.  
Гарри сел и покачал головой, поджав губы.  
— Если вы называете учебу издевательством, то не мне вас судить, стажер Анвин. Ну же, не хмурьтесь. Разве пара встреч со мной не встряхнули ваши мозги куда лучше пары лет в Академии?  
— Скажите мне имя. Что вы хотите взамен? Что мне еще рассказать вам?  
Гарри смерил его скучающим взглядом, едва не зевнув.  
— Ваше рвение похвально, стажер Анвин. Но о чем мне спрашивать вас? О том, кто был вашим первым молодым человеком? Наверняка одноклассник с обкусанными ногтями. Думали ли вы когда-нибудь о партнере поопытнее и постарше? Нет, но после этого вопроса задумаетесь наверняка. Вы слишком просты, стажер Анвин, ваша откровенность забавна, но, увы, не уникальна. Вам еще нужно подрасти, чтобы хоть как-то заинтересовать меня.  
— Какая же вы сволочь, — прохрипел Эггзи. Гарри поцокал языком.  
— Манеры, стажер Анвин, манеры. Я терпеть не могу грубость. — Он поднялся и в пару плавных шагов оказался совсем близко. Если бы не прозрачная перегородка, они касались бы друг друга. Эггзи упрямо стоял, не отстраняясь, неотрывно глядя в насмешливые холодные глаза. — Надеюсь, госпожа сенатор будет более вежлива, чем вы. И поговорить с ней я сейчас хотел бы куда больше, чем с вами. — Он шагнул назад, уголки его губ дрогнули. — Прощайте, стажер Анвин. Искренне вам желаю больше не попадаться мне на глаза. Так будет лучше для вас, поверьте мне.  
— Про сестру было враньем, да? — скривился Эггзи, и Гарри отвернулся от него, принялся рассматривать стену так, словно на ней все еще висели рисунки.  
— Я могу недоговаривать, но никогда не стал бы врать тому, кто со мной откровенен. Мне казалось, это очевидная вещь для каждого джентльмена.  
Эггзи едва сдержался, чтобы не плюнуть под ноги.

***  
Следующие пара дней превратились в сумасшедший дом. Сенатор согласилась на встречу, в срочном порядке выбивая у властей все возможные поблажки для Гарри Харта. Перевод из камеры без окон в подвальном помещении в новую палату в правительственной клинике на побережье. Часовые прогулки на свежем воздухе каждый день — разумеется, под надзором санитаров. Разрешение вести научную переписку. Иметь в комнате картины. Книги. Сколько угодно.   
Эггзи бесился, чувствуя себя совершенно бесполезным. Расследование было приостановлено, сенатор вылетела из Вашингтона, Гарри должны были привезти в здание окружного суда штата.  
Сам не зная зачем, Эггзи приехал к больнице в день перевода заключенного. Издали Гарри в смирительной рубашке и с маской на лице был едва узнаваем. Когда тонкие стальные прутья в прорези для рта блеснули на солнце, Эггзи на мгновение показалось, что Гарри улыбается — широко, хищно и недобро.  
Эггзи чуял нутром, что что-то не так. Да, ему не хватало мозгов и опыта, но чутье — то, что позволило ему пройти отбор, стать студентом Академии, получить это задание — кричало, что Гарри Харт не может даже ради собственной выгоды так просто взять и помочь кому-либо, не поиздевавшись вдоволь.  
Ящик с вещами из камеры Гарри ему отдали на проверку неохотно — пришлось рявкнуть, что среди них могут быть важные улики. Эггзи разбирал книги: собрание Гомера, роскошное издание кулинарной энциклопедии, потрепанный томик Гюисманса, — когда из одной выпал аккуратно сложенный вчетверо листок.  
Эггзи расправил его и закусил губу — с рисунка на него смотрел он сам, нахмурившийся, чем-то явно недовольный. Вероятней всего, костюмом, в который его обрядил карандаш Гарри. Рисунок сопровождался подробным описанием: названия тканей и расцветок, галстучных узлов. Каждая буква выведена каллиграфически аккуратно.   
Эггзи отложил листок в сторону и осторожно расправил свернутые трубкой рисунки покрупней — те, что, вероятней всего, висели на стене камеры. Он узнал Биг-Бен, затем, чуть напрягшись, Собор Святого Павла.   
Места, в которых он никогда не был. Костюм, который он никогда не носил. Ярость и ненависть, которым он никогда не давал воли. В отличие от Гарри Харта.  
Тот, сам не подозревая об этом, стал для него примером. Примером того, что ждет самого Эггзи, если он будет продолжать ненавидеть: дядю, отчима, каждого преступника, которого не удается поймать. Начать вершить правосудие своими руками так легко. Так заманчиво. Убить тварь, из-за которой умерла твоя трехлетняя сестра — что может быть благородней?   
Нет. Так нельзя. Становиться зверем, поедающим свою жертву, нельзя.  
И за то, что это стало для него предельно ясно и непреложно, Эггзи был благодарен Гарри Харту.  
Он собрал рисунки и поехал в здание окружного суда.  
Временное удостоверение стоило бы вернуть еще вчера, но за всей суматохой никто не удосужился напомнить об этом Эггзи, а тот не спешил расставаться с такой полезной вещью.  
К Гарри его пусть и нехотя, но пропустили: стоило рассказать, что это именно Эггзи вытянул из него изначальные сведения о маньяке-портном, и охрана сразу поглядела уважительно.  
Гарри держали посреди большого зала. Как зверя — в клетке.  
Он поднялся со стула при виде Эггзи и покачал головой сокрушенно.  
— Я же говорил, стажер Анвин, вам не стоит больше со мной видеться.  
— Я хотел вас поблагодарить, — твердо выговорил Эггзи и протянул ему рисунки через толстые прутья клетки. На секунду ладони Эггзи коснулись чужие пальцы. Они были теплые. Гарри вскинул брови и посветлел лицом.  
— За что же? — спросил он, глядя на Эггзи и легонько похлопывая себя по раскрытой ладони свернутыми в трубку листами.  
— За то, что я увидел вас. За то, что я знаю теперь, кем никогда не стану. — Эггзи покусал губу и исправился: — Кем я постараюсь никогда не стать.  
Гарри улыбнулся привычной мягкой улыбкой.  
— Вы, без сомнения, самый искренний человек из всех, кого я встречал, стажер Анвин.   
— Я искренен не со всеми.  
— Я особенно ценю это. — Гарри положил рисунки на стол и присел на его край. — Как и время, проведенное с вами. Прошу извинить меня, при нашей последней встрече я был чересчур измучен человеческим общением в принципе, поэтому позволил себе ряд высказываний в ваш адрес, которые недопустимы для джентльмена. Вы не просты и точно не глупы, Эггзи. Я уверен, что вы легко раскрыли бы это дело самостоятельно. Вы знаете достаточно. Просто отбросьте все лишнее. Вспомните, о чем мы с вами говорили. Все те вопросы, что я вам задавал. Что вы задавали мне.   
— Прощайте, Гарри, — сказал Эггзи. Гарри коротко кивнул ему.  
— Прощайте.

Через час, уже в отделении Бюро, Эггзи узнал, что Гарри сбежал из клетки, убив двух охранников, которые принесли ему обед, и надев на себя костюм одного из них. И лицо. Тело он закинул на крышу лифта, сам — в окровавленной форме и с ошметками чужой кожи на лице — лег на полу кабины, притворившись пострадавшим. Потом вышвырнул из машины скорой помощи врача и водителя.  
Эггзи молча вышел из кабинета, наполненного орущими агентами, завернул в пустую переговорную и сел за стол, прикрыв глаза.  
Думай. Думай. Вопросы. Ответы.  
Кто был первым человеком, сказавшим эти слова?  
Кто был первым человеком, которого ты хотел убить?  
Кто бы первым, кого вы не только убили?  
Эггзи сделал глубокий вдох. Первая, самая первая жертва почти никогда не знает, чем именно зацепит маньяка. Скажет что-то не то? Посмотрит не так? Сделает?   
Чтобы убить первую жертву, нужно ее действительно ненавидеть. Или испытывать к ней другие чувства. Или просто — хорошо знать.  
Маньяк-портной предусмотрителен. Он находит девушек по всему штату. Но первая... Первая, подарившая ему чувство безнаказанности, должна была быть близко. Он умен. Он присматривал жертву долго, он решался.  
Эггзи поднялся на ноги, нащупал в кармане удостоверение и решил, что с возвратом подождет и до вечера.

***  
Было страшно. И мерзко. В основном, от того, какое отвратительное зрелище представляет собой помешанный человек, уверенный в собственной безнаказанности. И еще немного — от того, что в какой-то момент Эггзи все-таки почувствовал, как к горлу подступает звериный рык, как закипает кровь, как горит огнем кожа, как пульсирует в голове одно-единственное: убей-убей-убей-убей!  
Найти его было легко, как и говорил Гарри. Помогли не только подсказки, но и чутье.  
Первая жертва была настолько скромной и замкнутой, что не имела почти никаких подруг и тем более парня. Работала в небольшом ателье, его владелица была совсем пожилой и умерла вскоре после исчезновения девушки. Наследники закрыли ателье, поэтому недавняя проверка до них просто не добралась.   
По телефону до родственников было не дозвониться, и Эггзи решил съездить к дому умершей владелицы. Там жил рослый молодой мужчина, который нехотя открыл Эггзи дверь и с усталой улыбкой объяснил, что уже отвечал на вопросы полиции пару месяцев назад. Да, ателье и дом он получил в наследство, потому что заботился о старушке последние годы ее жизни. С погибшей девушкой он сталкивался от силы пару раз.   
Когда на рукав халата мужчины села вылетевшая из дома огромная бабочка, Эггзи закашлялся и попросил зайти на минутку, чтобы выпить воды.  
Убей-убей-убей-убей.  
Может быть, он сдержался бы. Но в подвале оказался колодец, на дне которого, среди грязи и костей, сидела дочь сенатора и кричала. Но у гребаного маньяка был пистолет с полной обоймой, а у Эггзи не осталось в голове никаких мыслей.   
Газеты объявили его чуть ли не национальным героем, сенатор обещала всячески содействовать его карьере — Эггзи мало слушал ее и еще меньше верил ее словам. Ему было ни плохо, ни хорошо.  
Ему было никак.  
Он подолгу смотрел на себя в зеркало, пытался улыбнуться и видел в своей улыбке чужую. 

Карьера, откровенно говоря, не задавалась — за несколько лет службы Эггзи спас еще немало жизней и пристрелил немало преступников при попытке оказать сопротивление, но так и не научился вовремя затыкаться или говорить неприятным людям то, что стоило бы, а не что искренне хотелось.   
Гребаная откровенность.  
Он жил, не оглядываясь назад, не думая о прошлом. Впереди было еще много дел, много работы, черной и грязной, но если не он, то кто выполнит ее, кто защитит тех, кому недостает сил, чтобы бороться?  
На очередной день рождения он был в офисе Бюро. Когда принесли посылку, Эггзи даже не сразу понял, что она адресована ему. Просто тупо пялился с минуту на собственное имя на плотной бумаге, потом распаковал сверток.  
Запах он почувствовал сразу. Легкий, чуть горьковатый, почему-то показавшийся очень знакомым. Бутылочка из темного стекла была небольшой, но увесистой, и приятно холодила ладонь. Эггзи сжал ее, сел за стол и развернул письмо.  
«Добрый день, агент Анвин. Рад, что могу теперь с полным правом обращаться к вам так. Надеюсь, служба не отнимает у вас слишком много сил.   
Я понимаю, что лосьон после бритья вряд ли относится к числу подарков, достойных такого джентльмена, как вы, но позволю себе выбрать именно его. Во-первых, наше с вами знакомство было недостаточно близким для более личного подарка. А, во-вторых, именно с разговора о лосьоне оно и началось, поэтому, смею надеяться, он вам понравится. Ведь вы, как и я, долго храните в памяти воспоминания. Небезосновательно полагаю, что на этом наше сходство не заканчивается. Но не строю сам — и вам не советую — иллюзий насчет того, насколько оно сильно. Отличные черты, поверьте мне, приятны в той же мере, что и схожие. Если не в большей.   
Наслышан о ваших успехах, с которыми никогда не устану вас поздравлять. Вы редкий человек, и я рад любой вашей победе. Над кем-либо или над собой — не суть важно, верно?  
Надеюсь, что впереди у вас будет еще немало побед. И что вам хватит сил вытащить из воды всех щенков. Особенно тех, кто упрямей и молчаливей всего.  
С днем рождения, Эггзи.

С самым искренним уважением,  
Гарри Харт,  
доктор медицины.

P.S. Вы любезно вернули мне мои рисунки при нашей последней встрече. Я благодарен вам, но сожалею о том, что вы решили не оставлять у себя мои рекомендации по части вашего гардероба. Надеюсь, вы запомнили их. Если же нет — не беда.  
Я никогда не устану повторять, что лучшие костюмы шьют в Лондоне, на Сэвил Роу».


End file.
